I need to see you
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: What if the reason Chihiro was there at the abandoned hospital wasn't to bring Baabu back to life? What if Rea didn't die that day? Everything is never as it seems...
1. Chapter 1- Ditch

Ditch

Writhing style!  
***bold* = **sound effects  
" " = Talking  
' ' = Thoughts  
_Italic = Memories_

**Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my first Sankarea fic .. so try to take it easy on me :) however if you guys see any mess ups or misspellings plz let me know so I can fix them I write late late at night and I'm a little . when doing it, so I may make a few mistakes. Just a warning ^^**

**I've taken up enough time babbling non-sense so enjoy guys and I hope you like it o.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sankarea!**

* * *

***Tap Tap Tap Tap* **This was utterly boring… His pencil lightly bounced on the desk as he contemplated the answer to the next question, but the only thing that came to mind were zombie related. ***Tic Tic Tic Tic* **Stupid clock… He'd just purchased a brand new zombie DVD that he planned to watch with Baabu the small kitten he was secretly taking care of without his father's knowledge.

There have been a couple close calls with his father being slightly allergic to cats and all. "Chihiro Furuya!" his teacher yelled slamming his hands down onto his distracted student's desk. Chihiro rolled his eyes cradling his cheek in his palm before tilting his head to look out the window. Why should he care about some dumb class? His eyes helplessly wandered to the large school building across the lake maybe he should sneak Rea out for lunch again…

Chihiro lightly drummed his fingers against his cheek ignoring his teacher's predictable rant he went on when he realized he wasn't paying any attention… again. He grumbled finding his efforts to set Chihiro straight fruitless. The boy was nothing, but trouble! The teacher gave a loud sigh of defeat before walking back up to the front of the class to continue his lecture.

Chihiro smiled a little he and Rea had only recently met and become friends. He'd come to realize very quickly that Rea Sanka was a clueless, overly polite and curious girl. He never thought he'd feel anything for her because since he was a child the only thing he ever loved was cute zombie girls and yet here he was yet again with her racing around in his mind. She was to put it lightly… interesting.

He looked down at one of the two exclusive zombie walkie-talkie wrist watches he got for being one of the first fifty to get in to see a zombie movie. His eye unconsciously shifted to the clock which read there were about thirty minutes before the lunch bell. If he left now he could make it to the school sneak Rea out and they could go and have an actual lunch down the corner at a restaurant rather than eat… dare I say it school mystery meat.

His eyes shifted from the clock to the window again looking at Sanka High 'She should be in Gym now.' He thought. He turned his attention back to the teacher and sighed raising his hand up limply. As he expected when the teacher seen his hand he asked him to answer the question. He told the teacher he needed to use the restroom. The crafty old man shook his head edging his way to the front door so he couldn't leave.

"If you want to leave fine, but at least answer this question on the board first!" The old man told him watching him as he began packing all his things into his bag. Chihiro's stare darted from the bag for a second to the problem on the board. he harmlessly tossed his bag over his shoulder with ease as he walked down the row of his classmates who simply stared. This was nothing new… he'd up and walk out all the time even back before he met Rea.

He silently turned on his heels to the door stopping in front of the old timer "x = 3.19" he told him. The once so smug old man's jaw dropped and pointed at the board asking him how he had such shitty grades if he could solve that without working out the problem. "Maybe I'm smarter then I let you people think I am." He told him lightly moving past the old guy and out of the classroom.

* * *

Chihiro panted as he raced across the bridge that separated the two schools; he couldn't help, but let his lips tug back into a small smile as he spotted her running around the long running track. Her hair was pulled back and tied off with a red ribbon he'd gotten her on their last outing. He frowned though when he noticed a familiar black car stationed at the entrance. Rea hadn't told him too much, but he knew enough to know that she had family problems.

It was on the day they met he'd gone to the old warehouse where he'd begun hiding Baabu while he was at school. He didn't like chancing someone opening his bedroom door and Baabu racing out to be discovered and kicked out onto the streets. The little guy was just a kitten after all! The first day he met Rea he'd just gotten to the abandoned the abandoned hospital in Shiyou with some food for Baabu. He'd been running late that morning so the most Baabu had gotten to eat was a little lunch meat he brought along for his own lunch.

No sooner did he finish serving Baabu his food he heard her scream; It made him jump at first because he hadn't expected anyone to be anywhere near this place. Rea shouted out many things into the well outside as he watched from the window using the shadows in the building to cloak himself in darkness so as not to be seen. It wasn't until the second day that he got caught; the juice he'd bought to drink on the way home slipped from his grasp when he heard her mention she wanted her father to stop monitoring her growth every year by taking naked photos of her.

Chihiro shook his head swiftly leaping into the bushes near the fence hoping the men in the black vehicle didn't see him. He was sure they were her father's lackey's that she told him about as of recently. 'Heh her old man's a piece of work alright…' he thought seeing two shadows within the car eyeing Rea intently on the track. Chihiro lightly pushed aside some bushes in his way and watched as Rea jogged along the track panting softly.

Chihiro shifted a little bringing his wrist up towards him and lightly held a small black button on the walkie-talkie wrist watch. He chuckled when Rea almost fell seconds after; probably due to the zombie groan of a ringtone hers gave off in response to him holding in the button. He watched as many of the girls eyed Rea strangely at the odd tone coming from her wrist. Rea quickly excused herself heading over to the one of the many benches sitting just a few feet away from the fence.

"C-Chihiro?" Rea stuttered cutely after quickly pressing and holding the button to stop the zombie moan coming from the watch on her wrist. She blushed due to everyone's stares that were still trained on her; even as they jogged along the track. She shook her head lightly to rid herself of the creepy feeling of being watched that she'd only slightly gotten use to thanks to her father and his obedient lackey's that tend her to follow her whenever she leaves her home.

"Looking good out there Rea! Though the fall was slightly predictable." Chihiro started with a soft chuckled; he could see the corner of her cheeks lighting up from here. "Meet me at the back of the school when the teacher tells you to go get changed!" He told her before blowing the leaf that was tickling at his nose away from his face. He could tell by the confused face she had on her face that she was fighting off an urge to look for him now that she knew he was watching her.

"Where are we going?" Rea whispered softly so no one could hear; the teacher had noticed her and began walking over to her. They both quickly let go of the walkie-talkie buttons as Rea grabbed the water bottle she'd brought with her and began gulping it down. Chihiro shifted a little crawling on his hands and knees through the large bushes he was currently hiding in. He crawled his way through to the end of the fence.

The teacher had finished talking to Rea who was currently bowing in a form of apology; the teacher turned back to the large group of teenage girls and grabbed the whistle at her neck blowing it loudly before yelling for them to hit the changing rooms. Rea obediently followed with the teacher walking in after the lot of girls. Chihiro began to make his move as he edged out of the bushes end, but made sure he was well hidden behind the much taller bushes along the side fence before standing up and running to where he was sure Rea would be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2- Indirect

Indirect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sankarea!**

* * *

Chihiro waited patiently behind the back of the tall trees that surrounded the schools fence. He heard the schools emergency backdoors open with a loud squeal; Chihiro's head shifted to see who walked out of the door. Chihiro sweat dropped when his short blonde haired cousin Ranko walked out with a garbage bag in hand and Rea in toe. They seemed to be having a pretty deep conversation even though Rea only seemed to be half listening as she eyed her surroundings for any sign of him.

"Well I have to head back don't take too long the lunch bells going to ring soon!" He heard Ranko tell Rea as she walked by her. Rea gave her senior a small smile and nodded waving her off as the door began to close behind her. Rea sighed staring at the small window on the door and Ranko's retreating form as she made it halfway down the hallway. Rea shook her head and spun on her heels; eyeing the brush around the fencing.

Her eyes locked on Chihiro who at some point had slipped between the trees and now stood upright on the metal fence with a grin as he held his hand out for her to take. "Let's go Rea." He told her softly when her eyes landed on him. She walked over shyly eyeing him; slowly she stretched her hand up to meet his and attached the other to the metal fence. Carefully she made her way up to the top of the fence where Chihiro was kneeling to help her up and over the fence.

Chihiro hopped down with ease hearing the leaves below his feet give off a loud crunch under his weight. Chihiro turned on his heels reaching both arms out to Rea; there wasn't much of a gap between them at all. The fence shook a little when she hopped off landing in his arms with ease; Chihiro stumbled back a bit but stayed on his feet. "So where are we going?" Rea asked as he let her feet touch the ground and walked through the trees; he held the branches back so she could walk through.

"It's a surprise!" he told her secretively helping her step through. Some of the black hair on his neck stood on end feeling as though they were being watch. He turned back and looked around eyeing everything carefully for movement; when he saw none he turned back to Rea and took her hand in his. He dashed off with her right behind him as they took off through the thick forest next to Sanka High. As they got further and further away the feeling of being watched vanished.

* * *

Rea stared at the menu in front of her eyeing all the different names of the foods; she had no idea what half of them were. Being from a high class family had its down sides… In high class families you were always watched and judged. Her who life was about living up to the almost royal image the public had painted of her family's life. Of course this was not her choice… it was her fathers. She felt embarrassed as she gazed at Chihiro over her menu who'd already selected what he wanted. "C-Chihiro?" Rea started as she put the menu down; cheeks pasted red like someone just tossed a tomato at her. "I-I have a c-confession to make…" she said beginning to play with the hem of her school uniform.

Chihiro had been staring at her since he'd finished and he'd notice her every time she glanced up at him from over her menu and smile at her; causing her to retreat back behind the menu to hide the darker growing shade of red that was beginning to seep through her cheeks. "Let me guess; you have no idea what any of the foods are?" he asked as if reading her mind; sending her big grin.

Rea froze in place for a moment. How did her do that? Was she really that easy to read? Or was he playing with her again? She heard a chair screech across the floor and looked up as he planted himself right beside her. He pointed at the menu "I think you'll like this one!" he told her pointing at something called a Sloppy Joe. Rea stared at the picture for several seconds "It's an American thing; I've had it before and it's pretty good!" he assured her.

The waitress came by and deciding to take his word for it she ordered it; she'd never tried American food before, but then again the only food culture she'd really had was high class Japanese foods. Most of which she didn't even like… Heck she hadn't even known what cookies were until Chihiro bought her one from one of the baking shops they frequently passed on the way home from school. It was a little over five minutes before Chihiro's plate was put in front of him since he'd already ordered minutes before she had. The waitress bowed telling her the dish she'd ordered would be ready soon.

Rea blushed when she turned back to Chihiro holding a forkful of his food in her direction "Here try some Rea!" he told her. He chuckled next to her "Aw come on you said you wanted to try new things right?" he asked her watching her nod a little. She eyeballed the fork before her for a minute "Don't worry I promise it won't bite; though I can't say the same about me…" muttering that last part. Rea elbowed him for teasing her before eating what was offered to her.

Rea's eyes widened "What is that?" she asked after swallowing eyeing his plate intent on learning and memorizing the name of this dish. He took up another spoonful before answering her then ate the forkful of food. This made Rea's cheeks darken when she realized they'd shared an indirect kiss! Chihiro offered her another forkful and she just couldn't turn down the amazing food he was offering.

"It's…." He stopped mid sentence as the waitress stopped at their table lightly placing a large plate in front of Rea. Her jaw dropped now knowing why it was called Sloppy Joe in the first place. She lightly poked it probably expecting something to crawl out of it… Chihiro scooted his chair closer to Rea so their shoulders touched "Here let me show you." He started as he reached over cutting the large over filled burger in half stealing one half he brought it to his mouth awaiting for her to do the same. When she copied him he took a bite out of it losing a few drops of meat onto his plate.

Rea copied his motion and bit into the burger that was barely being held together. After chewing for several seconds she swallowed with a big smile not caring about the growing mess she was creating on her face as she ate. Chihiro put the half he'd bitten down on his plate taking half of the food from his dish swiping it over to hers with the tip of his plate and a skillful flick of his fork. "Chihiro what are you doing?" she asked watching him as he finished as he put his plate back down.

She'd more or less finished the half of burger she'd been eating and was in the process of reaching for a napkin instinctively. Chihiro rolled his eyes at her turning in his seat a little to clap his hands to either side of her face. She stared at him shocked as his thumbs rushed over her lips clearing off all mess she'd made. Steam evaporated off her cheeks when he licked his thumbs clean; he smirked at her now shocked embarrassed expression as she unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips. "There all clean!" he told her; yes he was enjoying this…

He could still feel it; the undeniable warmth from her smooth full lips tingling on his thumbs. Chihiro liked it; the warm tingly feeling that he could still feel even after they'd resumed eating the food before them. "I-I just figured since I stole half of your meal I'd give you half of mine to try out." He told her twitching resisting the urge to bring his thumb to his lips and kiss it in an attempt to transfer the warm feeling that had yet to fade away. Instead he focused on eating and watching their time to make sure he could get her back in time so she didn't get into trouble.

He wasn't too shocked by the feelings he felt for Rea anymore; he was beginning to get use to them. But not so use to them that he could explain them even to himself. He'd felt nothing for any living being before; he was in uncharted waters. But even so… he felt he would be more than happy to explore these waters. He was sure this would be very amusing 'Probably even dangerous…' his mind chimed thinking of Rea's father. Yes he was certain he'd become a problem if he ever found out about Rea sneaking out of the house.

"R-Rea?" he started making her turn towards him with a fork in her mouth eyeing him questionably. He couldn't help, but chuckle realizing that the pose in which she was in was due to the improper ways of eating he'd been teaching her. It made her look really cute; especially that curiously questioning look she sent him. "I want to do this more… much more." He paused deep in thought "I-I want you to experience new things. Things you can't with your family a-and I-I want to be the reason you experience them." he finished bringing his hand to her cheek.

Unlike before she didn't jump at his touch; instead she rested her fork on her plate deep in thought "B-But my father…" she said. Chihiro shrugged carelessly even though he too was a little worried about it. He doubted from the things Rea told him that he'd be willing to just allow him or any other boy to take his daughter anywhere date or not! Rea blushed a little turning back to her food taking another bite before opening her mouth "Maybe I can convince him to let me get a job?" she suggested.

Chihiro raised a questioning eyebrow at her as he watched her eating form curiously noticing they didn't have much of their lunch period left. He knew he was in trouble, but he was very certain he could get her back to Sanka High before the end of lunch. He continued eating "How's that suppose to help with this?" asked confused. Then he grinned wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively "Unless of course you mean to ditch your job somehow and meet up with me later that is?" he asked.

She gave him a light elbow to the stomach again for causing her cheeks to continuously darken; she was now certain he was doing this purposely! She huffed turning back to her food while Chihiro faked a hurt whine as he cradled his not so injured stomach "M-Maybe… or you can get a job with me and on our way home we can go do something?" she mumbled off her thoughts before she completely processed them. Working with Chihiro…. Recipe for disaster! More goofing off would be done rather than work itself…

He sneered wiping his lips clean of his meal "I wouldn't mind that!" he spouted loudly happy at the idea; even if they just got a four hour job that was four hours he had with Rea and that Rea could spend away from home. Furthermore it would be time away from her father something Rea he was sure wanted. He smiled sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck 'Actually I wouldn't mind a lot of things… if it meant I could see you more.' He thought to himself realizing it was time to jet. They asked for their bill which Chihiro took care of before rushing out of the restaurant and down the street.


	3. Chapter 3- Protective

Protective

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sankarea!**_

* * *

Chihiro rolled out of bed when his alarm clock went off; he groaned at how early it was and for a moment forgot why exactly he'd set his alarm back by two hours. Then it hit him 'Right Rea was going to tell me how the talk went with her dad.' He thought as he sat upright stretching out his stiff back with a soft yawn before throwing the blankets off his legs. He stood up scratching his back a little as he cleared the room as he made his way to the restroom; grasping hold of his towel as he exited his room tossing it over his shoulder.

Judging from how dark it looked outside his family should still be sleeping for the next three hours since it was the weekend. Chihiro shook his head; he didn't have time to be thinking about that. Rea was would be waiting for him all day if he kept day dreaming like this. He hopped into the shower focusing on not letting anything distract him so he could finish up quickly.

Rea ran down the near empty streets down a familiar path to an old beat up building that use to be a hospital. To say she was excited was an understatement. She turned a sharp corner seeing the gloomy building in her sights. She giggled a little seeing a small black kitten sitting by the entrance stand upright and bolted for her giving off a very unique meow.

A small black blur collided with her chest sending her backwards making the large hat she'd been wearing drop onto the ground as the small kitten licked her cheek. Rea laughed a little "Baabu your going to get my dress dirty!" she said, but in truth she couldn't really care less about if her dress got dirty. Seeing Chihiro and Baabu were her only real sense of normalcy within her life and as long as she was with them she was having fun.

She was happy and to her that was all that counted. Not the expensive dress her father bought her that could potentially be ruined by staining it. "Rea your early!?" His out of breath voice startled her and made her blush especially when he complimented her on the dress she was wearing. Chihiro chuckled holding out his hand for her to take. She held Baabu with her arm and extended her right hand to Chihiro so he could help her up.

"H-How long have you been here?!" Rea asked curiously as the blush diminished however didn't vanish. Chihiro twitched a little and began to nervously rub at the back of his neck. Rea gave him a dull look at this recognizing this as a sign he was trying to conjure up a good lie. "Tell the truth Chihiro!" Rea yelled out getting in his face displaying a rare angered expression that Chihiro found to be way too cute to lie to.

"Only an hour I swear!" he asked quickly blushing at how close their faces were at the moment. He wondered if Rea herself realized just how close they were. He could feel her breath on him making Chihiro's brain fly on cloud nine 'S-She smells so nice… and… Wait! Is she wearing perfume?!' he thought snapping out of his trance.

Rea was looking at his surprised and her face was beet red; her blue eyes stared at him in a cross between three emotions happiness, shock and embarrassment. "Chihiro…" she started watching as his eyes shifted away from her and his head tilted a little to hide the soft blush that powdered over his face as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He hummed in response "You really think I smell nice?" she asked almost making him jump out of his skin. W-What the hell? How'd she know what he was thinking?! "You spoke your thoughts!" Rea replied giving him a sly grin. Now she couldn't help, but tease him…

"N-No I-I-I wasn't!" Chihiro stuttered blushing madly as he took a step back which followed by Rea taking a step forward till his back came in contact with the wire fence that surrounded the gloomy old hospital building they'd been taking care of Baabu at. Baabu simply sat by watching intently while scratching at his small ears.

Rea lightly poked Chihiro in the chest giving him an all knowing look "You should get your sudden speech problem checked! Since I'm not in your thoughts at all!~" She told him. Chihiro sighed realizing Rea wasn't going to stop picking on him till he came out with the truth.

Chihiro caught her hand in his "Ok ok so maybe I have had you on my mind all the time happy?!" he told her as he pulled her into his arms without much thought behind it other than to hide the ever darker shade of red that clouded his cheeks. This might have been a mistake on his part however because now he found his senses clogged and his brain dancing on cloud nine again. He hadn't even realized he'd hugged her closer or that he was currently nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Rea on the other hand was crying? Chihiro hadn't even noticed this fact until Baabu began pulling at his pant leg waking him from his daze and some more of her tears dripped onto his shirt. He hadn't even noticed she was holding onto him so tightly… Thinking he said something wrong Chihiro decided it was time to change the subject "U-Um so Rea what'd your dad say?" he asked.

He heard Rea mumble against his chest "He said no…" She told him making Chihiro frown and let out the breath he'd been holding in as he awaited the answer. He shouldn't be surprised after all; Rea had warned him he probably would. Rea's hand grabbed a handful of his shirt "But my mom managed to convince him that it was for school." She finished feeling Chihiro's heart beating fast under his fingertips.

Chihiro was really really surprised and was mentally jumping for joy. "B-But wait I thought you said you and your mom don't get along?!" he asked jerking his head down to look at her; her face was buried in his shirt. Rea shrugged as an answer; she had been quite surprised as well. It wasn't everyday that she'd ask from something from her father him tell her no and then her mother randomly jump in and spin a lie for her so she gets what she wants. For once she felt thankful to her mother; even if her doing so was solely for her benefit. "So then where do you want to work at?" he asked dumbly.

* * *

*SCREAM* "AHHHH!" A large group of girls and two males raced out of the haunted house. Rea chuckled from her position on top of Chihiro. The room was foggy and the lights were dim. Her skin was pale with fake blood running down her body and fake organs pulled out from her stomach dangling. She looked towards Chihiro who'd been patched up with fake skin that was easy to tare off that had some fake bone and blood pockets underneath.

When Rea had suggested this he had to admit he was scared out of his wits since he wasn't a fan of haunted houses, but… Chihiro screamed as Rea bite at the fake skin pulling it off just as more people flooded the room catching a glimpse of her as she looked there way with cherry flavored blood dripping from her mouth. The moment they seen her organs sticking out, the blood and the chunks of flesh missing from his body they screamed in horror and ran.

Chihiro stifled a laugh watching one man pass out where he stood. Rea worriedly leaped up and began shaking him to wake him "Ah Rea I don't think that's a…" Chihiro started *SCREAM* the now half awake man leaped up and ran after his party leaving Chihiro laughing. Rea blushed she'd forgotten what she looked like for a moment; no wonder the poor guy was so afraid.

"Keep laughing and I'll come bite you!" Rea warned blushing through her make-up when she could have sworn she heard him say something along the lines of I'd like that under his breath. "What was that?" she turned to him leaping at him pinning him down to the floor when she heard more people coming pretending to be eating away at his neck.

The people screamed and ran away while Chihiro flashed her an innocent smile. "What was what?!" He asked grinning when their boss slipped into the room telling them it was time for them to take off their costumes and head out on their break. Chihiro answered quickly by hopping up and dashing out before Rea could interrogate him further "Will do boss man!" he yelled out as he passed by him.

The older man chuckled "You two did well for your first time working at a haunted house!" He told Rea who looked like she was ready to track down the young man she'd signed up for this with. "You two lovers?" He asked as he walked down the hall with her occasionally pausing to tell other workers it was break time.

Rea turned several shades of red; she wasn't sure to be honest… One minute they were talking friendly then the next they were flirting with each other… "We're just good friends." She told her boss who chuckled shaking his head at her.

"You two look good together and he doesn't seem like such a bad guy; you should ask him out! I can see that you like him a lot." he told her watching her face change in color again. It was cute it reminded him of his daughter whenever he gave her his fatherly advice even when he knew she probably didn't want it. Rea slipped off into one of the many booths provided to take off the consumes and make-up. A make-up stylist helped her remove the fake costume plating for her dangling organs. Upon further inspection she realized it was a good thing that she had to go on break because the blood count from the blood bags that allowed the organs to continuously drip blood was almost out.

When she got out she found Chihiro blushing madly beside their boss. Wonder what they'd been talking about? "Got it?" she heard the end of the conversation. Chihiro was still turned towards their boss and still hadn't noticed her yet as she walked out of the dressing room. Her personal make-up artist smiled at her and told her to have a good break as she stood within the doorway. Rea turned to look at the woman and smiled nodding.

Rea jogged over to Chihiro hearing him mumbled yeah got it. Their boss turned his attention to her and held out an envelope to her "Would you mind taking this over to that restaurant my wife works there. Just tell her I sent you and she'll hook you guys up with a free meal!" He told her before turning to Chihiro "And Chihiro…" He started making him look up at him nervously. The man's glare was penetrating a look most men would get from someone who was taking out their daughter. A glare that spoke you hurt my little girl I'll break you.

Chihiro chuckled "Read you loud and clear sir!" he told him holding his hand out shaking him hand. He kind of liked this old man; he was certainly more protective of Rea then her own father was. Chihiro sweat dropped when another coworker walked by with his arm around a girl who looked a lot less comfortable with this guy then Rea did with Chihiro.

"And you!" Their boss turned protectively pulling the teen away from the girl "I thought I told you to leave this young lady alone. When a young woman says leave her alone it doesn't mean stalk her!" he replied dragging the boy away in search of a mall cop for the fifth time today to report yet another harassment report on the same boy. Yeah… this guy was definitely growing on him.


	4. Chapter 4- Guard dogs

Guard dogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sankarea!**

* * *

Chihiro walked Rea down the city's streets after a long days work at the haunted house within the mall; the population of people attending the place had doubled making the manager their boss keep it open over an hour longer than normal. Why did more people start coming? The boss at the end of the day pulled them aside and told them it was due to them scaring the wits out of everyone. Apparently a lot of people got curious when they heard the loud screams…

Curiosity killed the cat no? Chihiro felt Rea pulled on the back of his shirt a little; it was getting late so he knew he'd have to get Rea home before her father began to suspect something. He turned his head to her eyeing her over his shoulder "Yeah Rea?" he asked seeing her looking elsewhere. His eyes shifted following her line of vision to a clothing shop they were standing next to. Chihiro sweat dropped at the summer dresses she was eyeing through the window that had a sign saying half off next to the many dresses.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't mind this… Unlike most men he recognized a deal from heaven when he seen one! I mean come on yeah it was boring at first, but when it came time for her to actually try on the clothes the idea of watching her put on a fashion show specifically for him wasn't so bad! Though he had to admit her various work costumes made him drool ten times more. The manager had shown him rough sketched drawings he'd hand drawn himself to give to Rea's make-up artist so she'd have an idea of the image he wanted. According to the manager he was planning on having her be a zombie bunny-girl tomorrow… How he wanted to hug his boss after he'd said that.

"Chihiro… Why are you smirking like that?" Rea asked him suspiciously after finally turning to look at him. Chihiro chuckled stuffing his hands into his pockets shaking his head trying to get rid of the grin on his face, but it didn't seem to want to leave his face.

"I'm not smirking." He said as he tried to stifle a chuckled with half grin still plastered on his face as he took her hand "Anyways we'll have to check that out tomorrow Rea if I don't get you home soon your dad will suspect and probably figure out the real reason behind you getting a job." He told her. His grin dropped though when he realized that meant he couldn't see Rea until morning.

Rea sighed bowing her head a little "Your right…" she replied she'd forgotten about her special circumstances for a minute. How she wished for a normal family and a normal teenage life… She supposed she shouldn't whine; if she didn't have this life after all… She felt her cheeks redden as Chihiro took her hand in his and pulled her to walk beside him. 'After all if I didn't have this life I wouldn't have met you would I?' she thought transferring her gaze from their locked hands to Chihiro's eyes.

She saw Chihiro look her way making her look back to the street corner quickly where several people were gathering to cross the street. Chihiro's eyes shifted eyeing the barely seeable tag hanging out under her long hair for a moment. The sounds of the city created a secret inaudible beat. It was rush hour right now… Basically everyone had either left home to go to work or work to go home at the exact same time meaning most of the streets were bumper to bumper in traffic.

Occasionally they'd hear a screech of tires; someone who was tire of only moving an inch within five minutes time. Some walked; others road bikes be it a motorcycle or a regular foot peddle bicycle. Stomps drummed the streets and endless yawns and chatter littered the walkways. Several shops were beginning to close up as well it being roughly seven at night. "Hey Rea?" Chihiro asked they were getting closer to her street.

Rea stopped walking harshly to get him to stop in his movements. She could see them through the trees; her dad was outside yelling at the guards he assigned to follow her. Luckily she'd lost them rather easily this morning with a little help from the large forest behind her home; climbing down the side of the steep hill her home stood on in her shoes had been quiet a chore though. "Here's fine Chihiro…" Rea told him making him come to a complete halt before they could come to the corner.

Chihiro stared at her like she'd grown two heads "Huh what?" He spoke in disbelief that she'd think he'd allow her to walk around this gloomy place by herself. He was sure as to why; she'd voiced that her friends always seemed to disappear some way somehow. Which was why whenever he walked her home she wouldn't let him get too close to her house; something about him always keeping an eye on her. He shouldn't be surprised and yet "B-But your house is around the corner?!" he argued there was no way in hell he'd let her walk the rest of the way home without knowing she'd be alright.

Rea frowned trying to keep her voice down in hopes of not catching the attention of her father and guard dogs… "Yeah, but if daddy sees you I won't be able to see you again…" She told him with a frown as he turned to her grabbing her by though shoulders as if about to protest "A-And he's kinda outside…" Rea finished.

Chihiro had been ready to argue the idea of her going down the street alone in this lighting, but stopped at her last sentence. He couldn't help, but peak around the corner swiftly to see if it was true. When he saw it was true he frowned; he supposed it was okay if her father was out there right? "Rea…" he started proceeding to tell her that he would slip through the trees and watch until she went into the house, but his mouth wouldn't speak the words.

Rea stuttered out her gaze every now and then flickering to where she could just barely make out her father and guards figures through the trees. Her father seemed to still be yelling at them for losing her trail "Y-Yeah?" she asked forcing her eyes back to Chihiro with a slight bit of curiosity behind them.

Chihiro's mouth hung open for a moment the words not wanting to spill from his mouth. 'Come to think of it makes me sound like a stalker…' he thought wordlessly. "…" With nothing to say he simply changed the subject a little after giving off an exaggerated sigh "What's your favorite colors?" He asked not so randomly.

Rea stared at him blankly for several moments before her face slowly reddened several shades "H-Huh? Where's this coming from all the sudden?!" She asked shocked at how the topic had changed in such an odd direction. She couldn't read him at all right now! Rea twiddled with her fingers behind her back her eyes shifting in her father's direction. She knew she had to hurry this up; it wouldn't be long before his rant was done and he sent them to go searching for her again. Then they'd find them here and she'd never get to see Chihiro again…

Chihiro brought his hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Even he had to admit his topic switch had been so completely random that even he'd thrown himself off a little with it! "I-I just wanna know okay?!" he sighed again praying she'd just answer his question and be done with it 'Just answer; don't make me explain please…' he prayed within his head. Chihiro gave off an embarrassed pout as he brought his hand down from his neck and began to lightly scratch at his cheek after turning his face away from her a little "Beside's I'm your friend right? Shouldn't that be something I as your friend know?" he told her in a matter of fact kind of manner.

Rea blushed a little "I-I guess… You're right." She assumed thinking through all the colors. There'd been a point where she didn't like any colors whatsoever. But those views changed as of recently! "I like all colors…" she told him thinking about when they first met. It been at the mall; he'd been there to get an exclusive limited addition zombie watch whereas she'd been there to go shopping till she realized she was being trailed. It'd been an interesting day having him help her duck her guard dogs.

Chihiro sighed again running his hand up through his bangs resting his palm on his forehead 'She's impossible…' he thought speechless. He had to stifle a chuckle behind his hand; yep that was his Rea alright could make a person speechless with a single sentence "A-All colors…" he repeated his mouth not completely catching up with his brains function.

Rea smiled at the dumb founded expression on his face "Yeah… I don't really have much of a favorite anything…" she told him. Rea had grown to like many things since meeting Chihiro. He'd introduced her too many things she'd never seen, smelled, touched, tasted and ate. Because of that she found many things in this world that she liked; however the only thing she had listed under favorite would be…'Unless… he counts that is.' Rea's thoughts chimed in.

Chihiro smirked a little his hand still over his face as he gave off a light chuckle "Geez you're so impossible you know that." He told her bring the hand that'd momentarily stuck to his fist on his hip. The look he sent her was cute, but teasing. There were many things he liked about his friend, but the thing he liked most had to be stuck between that personality and her cute facial expressions.

Rea's cheeks darkened and she lightly stomped on the cement as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave off an embarrassed pout "H-How rude!" she replied to what he told her. She was attempting to extinguish the redness within her cheeks, but the cute boyish smirk on Chihiro's was not helping… "You're the one who asked!" she replied still pouting her eyes unconsciously darting back and forth from the goofy grin staring at her to a nearby stop sign.

Chihiro's grin faltered however remember that she had to go. Chihiro closed his eyes bringing his free hand up to rub at the back of his neck out of habit "As much as I don't want you to go yet… you better get going before your old man's panties get in a bunch." Chihiro muttered not too happy about Rea leaving just yet. But this would give him an opportunity; Rea had told him a little about life with her father. He had to wonder what kind of sick parent would do that to his only child and have the enough screws loose to call it normal!?

She looked confused for a moment 'Huh?' before recalling her father was just down the street from them. She was silent for a second "…" hoping to be able to pause time so she could at least spend a few more seconds in Chihiro's presence. She looked from Chihiro to her father; seeing her guard dogs getting to the car getting ready to drive off she mentally panicked and carefully shoved Chihiro back into the woods so he wouldn't be seen by them. "Y-Yeah your right!" she said quickly "Stay here; stay quiet!" she finished looking at him slightly concerned when he fell backwards into a bush.

Chihiro remained silent as his mind traveled over a series of random thoughts '…' then he remembered one in particular thought he'd yet to think about. Chihiro's cheeks darkened from the hiding spot Rea pushed him into. 'W-When exactly did I start labeling her as mine?' he wondered hearing a light screech of tires stopping against asphalt. It caught his attention as he carefully shuffled so he could see outside of the bushes.

"MS. Rea!" he heard someone yell as the back window of the black vehicle vanished into the door revealing a man dressed in a black suit and tie. Rea visibly rolled her eyes as a display of annoyance; something that was quite rare for her. "Where have you been we've been searching for you everywhere?!" The man exaggerated propping himself up and out of the cars window so he was face to face with the Sanka's daughter.

Rea turned on her heels no longer wanting to face the leader of her guard dogs which her father had bestowed upon her "I was working." She said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly allowing her gaze to trail to the bushes when she heard a little movement. Hoping her guard dogs either didn't hear it or dismiss it as a small creature lurking about…

The man speaking to her gave her a dulled 'I already knew that' look before speaking "Oh well then… Where do you work?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. How he hated this girl… Always sneaking off and getting him into trouble with her father! His pay check had already been cut in half twice due to her being so slippery; and her father had told just told him if it were to ever happen again he'd get fired!

Rea sighed; she should have known he'd ask that… Not that she really cared that he asked. It wasn't that she particularly hated this bodyguard; in fact he was probably the most normal of the bunch she'd ever experienced. Though no matter what his level of normalcy was it irritated her even more that he followed her around for her dad. "Classified…" she countered.

He had a daughter of his own so he was use to this behavior, but that didn't mean he was ready to hear it coming from a girl who would usually answer every question asked of her. "Wha…? Oh whatever get in your father's worried!" he told her rubbing at his temples. This reminded him of when he'd go see his daughter who lived with his divorced wife. He heard movement and looked up to see her continuing to walk down that street "H-Hey wait what are you doing?!" he yelled out.

She didn't stop walking as she answered "Isn't it obvious? I'm walking." She told him as she turned the corner hoping to get them away from Chihiro's current position. The way he fell back into the bushes that can't possibly be comfortable… Rea heard the sound of the car turning around behind her, but didn't look back. The car creeped next to her as she walked home and her leading bodyguard poked his head out of the side of the car trying to persuade her into telling him what was wrong.

The guard slapped a hand to his face when he realized she wasn't listening to him in the least; running his palm through his hair. 'Ugh this little girls going to be the end of me…' He turned to his men telling them to go ahead before opening the cars door and slipping off the seat. He heard his men's protest, but he sent them a glare shutting them up. When they drove off he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and fell into stride next to Rea.

"I was worried you know…" He started up a conversation; he could guess why Rea did this? I mean what teen wouldn't right? Being smothered by their parents so much… Her father wouldn't allow her to go anywhere without someone tailing her. He understood there was evil people who existed within the world, but really this much protection was a little too much. I mean one person watching over her; he could totally see that, but a whopping five people? Really? "Next time just talk to me okay? And I'll get you away from them so you don't have to do something so dangerous." He told her as they turned the corner.

Rea stopped mid step surprised "Why should I believe you?" she asked suspiciously eyeing the man who stopped next to her. He shrugged and began tell her about his daughter and how she too liked to sneak out of the house cause her mother was too 'involved' in her life for lack of a better word.


	5. Chapter 5- Kazari

Kazari

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sankarea!**

Chihiro woke with a head start on the morning as he tossed the blankets of him; preparing to brush his teeth. Though he'd been out later then he'd planned last night he was unusually chirpy as he went through his morning routine. He seemed even happier than normal today as he hummed a catchy tune as he slipped out of the bathroom after finishing a small portion of his morning routine walking out of the bathroom into his dark and chilly room with nothing, but a towel tied loosely around his waist as he looked through his dresser for some clothes to wear.

After slipping on some clothes he turned on his heels lightly rubbing his towel into his wet hair to get rid of the drippy dampness that rolled off the ends of his hair wetting his once dry shirt. He stopped after crossing the room to loom over a bag he had placed on his bed; ignoring the white towel draped over his head. His eyes couldn't help, but glance into the bag to see the various colored materials that were neatly folded in the bag. On his way home last night he'd passed that store and out of curiosity slipped into the place to find out how long the fifty percent off special would be going on for.

He was a bit disappointed to find out the sale was only for today so last night before coming home he did a bit of late night shopping for Rea; vowing that he'd make up for not taking her out last night by taking her out to the mall on one of their days off. He just hoped she didn't get mad at him; though he doubted she would with her sweet and kind nature… He knew the only real reason she wanted to come here was because he was her only friend and she wanted to go shopping with a friend. With the fact that she was now working she could easily use that as an excuse to be out of the house; even if she wasn't actually working.

Chihiro tugged the towel off his head; tossing it effortlessly into a hamper on the opposite side of the room that looked rather full. After moving the bag full of clothes to his desk he began uncharacteristically making his bed! Shocking isn't it? With that done he took the clothes hamper and walked it downstairs without falling over himself on the way down the stairs. Though he did jump out of his skin when his senile grandpa spoke from behind him. Deciding it would be wise to redirect his grandpa back to bed before he falls and hurts himself he put the clothes hamper down with ease on the hardwood flooring.

Chihiro spun around on his heels, but was surprised to find his crazy grandfather walking out of the house! He dashed forward opening the sliding door with a semi loud slam as he exited after his grandfather. "Grandpa!" Chihiro yelled out as he stepped out of the house looking left and right for the short old man. Chihiro sweat-dropped his expression dull as his eyelids drooped slightly in a not again fashion "Grandpa… Are you trying to be sent back to the hospital?!" He asked dumbly as if he expected an answer.

His grandfather had just recently been discharged from the hospital after having his stomach pumped to get out as much of the Hydrangea leaves he'd eaten out of his system before the poison spread and killed him. "I want to see my wife…" Grandpa mumbled as he picked at the leafs plucking them from the stem as Chihiro made his way over. Chihiro clapped his hand over his grandfather taking the leafs from him; he effortlessly picked him up hoisting him over his shoulder as flailed around in Chihiro's grasp. "I want to see Sada!" he whined as he flailed hitting his small fist onto Chihiro's back.

Chihiro sighed "Gramps Grandma's name isn't Sada…" he told the old man who stopped struggling as he process what Chihiro had just told him. Chihiro turned and began to venture back into the house unable to help as his gaze lifted up towards the starry lit sky above him. He found himself wondering if Rea was up yet… Nah; she's probably still sleeping he told himself.

"It isn't?" he heard his grandfather ask in utter shock from over his shoulder; he could just picture the confused and puzzled look displaying upon his face. Chihiro shook his head in response to the question before replaying with a soft nope. There was a long pause before his grandpa's signature senile laughter coated the silent night air. "It's Sara then?" Chihiro shook his head and gave off a soft chuckle at the guessed name. "Saia?" he shook his head with an added nope. "Am I close?" he asked curiously.

"Nope, but you did name a few new ones!" Chihiro chuckled at his grandfather's random selection of names. He'd eaten a lot of Hydrangea leaves and this was the result he'd suffered as an effect! He'd been dead so long that time that when they finally managed to bring him back because his brain had been starved of its necessary level of oxygen for too long. Resulting in memory loss; as for an aftereffect of the poison leafs he'd eaten this was where his currently level of insanity came from.

Chihiro's bare feet lightly drummed over the hardwood floor as he made his way to his grandfather's room. Sliding open the door with ease barely making a sound in doing so; he stepped into the darkened room and helped his grandpa into bed before tucking him in. He hadn't expected the old man to already be fast asleep by time he glanced up from tucking him into bed, but he felt thankful for it. Because now he could toss his clothes in the washer and make himself something to eat before heading off to his and Rea's usual hang out spot in the abandoned hospital ruins.

* * *

Rea stealthily snuck around the house; ignoring the snores of her father echoing from his room. She barely managed to swiftly dart behind a curtain to hide when her drunken mother stomped down the red carpeted hallway and the various maids who were following behind her as she stumbled around in her stomping stride. This was a scene she was use to… her mother always came home at odd hours her breath dripping with the heavy scent of alcohol.

Rea raced down the hall after they turned the corner being sure to halt at the opposing corner the maids and her mother had just come from. She peaked around the corner finding the coast to be clear. Again she darted down the hallway hoping she wasn't being too noisy with her fastened pace as she closed in on the door. When she got to the front door she slipped out onto the abnormally large porch with a sigh of relief that she'd managed to sneak out again without being noticed.

She began walking down the steps, but came to a halt as someone caught her by the back of the shirt nearly causing her to let out a loud scream "And where pray tell do you think you're going to so early in the morning?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She went limp and stopped struggling so she could turn so as to confirm the voice she'd head behind her. She sighed finding the leader of her body guards behind her he let his free hand fall against his hip and his eyebrow rise a little giving her a questioning stare. Rea remained silent… "I thought we had a deal?" he asked her letting go of the back of her shirt.

"How can I know you won't turn around and tell my father?" she started with her head down a bit. She was trying very hard to be nice considering he'd been on her father's payroll to be his little lap dog and follow his every command. "If I trust you… and you tell my father about him; Chihiro would get hurt. Do you honestly believe I'd trust you with something like this so easy?" She yelled out in frustration. She watched her body guard roll his eyes at her.

Using his free hand that once been holding the back of her collar he gave her a light flick to the forehead causing her to wince a little "I was hired to protect you not guard you Ms. Rea. Therefore if you're not being hurt or in danger it is not in my job description to take action. Whether or not you trust me…" he paused watching as she lightly rubbed at her forehead before continuing "Well that's something that's up for you to decide." He finished.

"Protection?" Rea mumbled still lightly rubbing her forehead; he nodded in confirmation. Rea watched as he walked passed her and began starting down the porch steps. She spun on her heels "S-So you don't plan to do anything unless he hurts me?" Rea asked curiously. He nodded humming a soft mum hum under his breath. 'Then…' she thought staring at him as he stopped at the last step and turned to her.

"This boy won't hurt you right?" he mentioned as if reading where her thoughts were going. Rea was quiet for a moment before answering the question. The leader held out his hand from the bottom of the staircase "Then you'll have nothing to worry about… with me at least." He mumbled that last part. This was going to be hell… Sneaking her out was the easy part; it was keeping her location hidden that'd be the problem especially if any of his men that Rea's father hired for him started to question him.

Rea stepped down a few steps; she was nervous about trusting him. By trusting him to keep this to himself she was trusting him with Chihiro's life as well. Was she really okay with that? Granted he wasn't like her other body guards in the least, but what would happen if her father figured out the man knew something! What if her father tortured it out of him? Or what if her father offered him a large sum of money and the man was greedy enough to take it in exchange for information. The man before her seemed to be pretty noble, but what if that was a façade to get her to lower her guard?

"I can tell you don't believe me; I get that and I even understand why!" He told her still holding his hand out to her as she cautiously stepped down the porch steps. She lightly swatted his hand away her expression knotted in doubt and suspicion. It made him sigh loudly as the scene began to seem eerily close to how when his daughter got involved with her first boyfriend. Back before his daughter came to trust him. His daughter's situation was pretty similar to Rea's except his wife didn't hire an onslaught of full time body guards… no she observed her daughter and her actions all on her own.

Because of his ex's constant stalking his daughter had lost her first love and soon her ability to simply be a teenage. Someone who was allowed to make and learn from her own mistakes in life. If something wasn't done correctly whether it be in her actions, choice of words, or even her choice in men she was often scolded for it. He'd witness it for the first time when his daughter was a Sophomore just after her first boyfriend had broken up with her. That day he'd come over to pick her up for some father daughter time like he always did! Their daughter was head deep into science and health. Both of them were aware of her taking course in after school science clubs and after school health classes she'd been taking.

So her being a little late from time to time is a bit of a no brainer… She was only two minutes late; he'd never seen his wife get so angry before and at something so ridiculous as time. He'd stayed at that house for a total of thirty minutes that day; he only left because his daughter had after accidently spilling a little bit of orange juice as she poured it out of the carton and into a glass. The way his ex had reacted was completely different from whom she'd been when he'd been with her; she would have never scolded their daughter so harshly for such a simple slip up.

He caught her forearm as she went to walk passed him "If you want to go and leave me here that's fine… however at least let me help you down the steep cliff behind the house; your father stationed all the guards around key areas of the house." He informed her; his soft grip on her arm causing her to stop.

Rea looked startled at the information as she looked up towards the closed gates; she could barely see them in the dark, but she could make a faintly outline of their black coats shifting around in darkness around them. 'He's telling me the truth?' she thought noticing the glow of a lit cigarette; Rea's blue eyes shifted from the figured back to the man standing beside her. "Why are you telling me this?" She questioned eyeing him waiting for some kind of catch.

Her body guard grip softened more allowing her arm to slip from his hands as he spun around on his heels stuffing his hands into his pockets "Because I think you deserve some sense of normalcy in your life just like every other kid out there." He answered facing her. He brought one of his free hands out of his pocket to rub at the back of his neck "Just tell me what area you'll be in and I'll keep my men away from you." He continued.

Rea blinked staring at him in surprised "Y-You can do that?" she asked. She wasn't sure why, but this person was seeming more legit by the minute or maybe she just wanted to see Chihiro so bad that her mind was beginning to believe anything she heard… He hadn't asked her for a specific location just a specific area, but at the same time suspicion still clouded her mind. 'I guess I won't truly know unless I give him a chance…' she thought with a slight frown.

The man puffed out his chest proudly "You seem to forget I'm the head of the little body guard squad your fathers cooked up." he told her his voice ringing with authority. Could he do this? Hell yeah! Would it be as easy as it was said? Hell no, but he was sure as hell willing to try. He stared at Rea who looked deep in thought; how this girl reminded him of his daughter with this situation.

Rea frowned if this guy was being legit that was all great, but this would hold quite some risk for him as well! If her father ever discovered he'd been helping to go see Chihiro not only would he be at risk of being fired, but if her father was angry enough he'd make the man magically disappear! "Come on I made you something to help you get down that cliff easier without killing yourself." He told her grabbed her wrist pulling her off in the direction behind the house.

The walk through the black woods to the back of the house was too quiet for her taste. "Y-You mentioned you had a daughter before…" Rea started barely seeing as he pushed a large branch back holding it out of her path long enough for her to slip through before letting go and continuing on her path. "What's her name?" She asked curiously hearing the sounds of dead night echo in her ears. The crickets chirped loudly, animal who'd recently woken up shifted around in there cozy little homes, and the nocturnal animals of night raced around to use their last minutes of dark night to the fullest.

He smiled a little bit thinking about his pride and joy "Darin… Darin Kazari." He told her. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about his baby girl. How he missed when she was little when they'd go out and have fun at the park together! He suspected him spending all his time with Darin was the reason his wife divorced him. She always did use the excuse that he wasn't spending enough time with her… but then she also knew his policy; kids come first!

"I think if you two met you'd be great friends!" he told her; Darin was a bit of a loner and what little friends she did have her mother chased off whenever she got the chance to do so. He honestly hoped that if Rea and Darin met they'd become best friends and stay that way. He was sure Rea's attitude would be refreshing and healthy for his daughter to be around. Them roughly going through the same situation just made it all the better since it meant they'd have something in common.

Finally coming out of the forest to meet the familiar edge of the steep cliff she'd dared to climb down the other day. In heeled shoes no less! Peaking over the side she realized for the first time after actually glancing over the edge just how steep the cliff was. She was quite shocked to realized she'd climbed down something so steep without a rope or something to save her if she ever fell. "Excuse my rudeness for not asking sooner, but usually I don't learn the names of people who stalk me. What is your name?" she asked curiously turning to face him.

He was standing a few feet away near a tree surrounded by bushes when he chuckled. "My stalker lackeys call me Eagle Eye, but you can call me Chris! Chris Kazari!" he replied digging through the bush pulling out a handmade rope latter. He took his time securing it to the tree to ensure it wouldn't break! When that was done he tossed it over the edge of the cliff listening at the bottom of the latter gave a light splash at it hit the just above ankle deep water; being sure not to put it too close to the deeper section of the river below. "That should do it! Here Rea your all set!" he told her holding his hand out to her so as to help her onto the latter.


End file.
